HUGE plot. Every user please come here!
Hawkey here! Okay, so me, Ice, and Bird have been talking. A new plot! EVERY user please participate. It's a huge plot about to happen, and it will change the Clans and The Gangs forever. :The wolf pack is coming closer and closer to The Gangs by the hour. Blood-thirsty, savage, and ready to drive out anything to get to a new home. The wolves have been driven out by hunters in the mountains and seek new territory with lots of prey and herbs.... Which the Clans and the Gangs have. :The Gangs see the wolves and are frightened. They join together and go to the five warrior Clans for help, which they immediately agree. The wolves conquer the Gang's territory and greedily go for even more; the Clan territory. They move silently into the woods. :The Gangs stay with ThunderClan temporarily while all five clans investigate. Then, one day, a ThunderClan patrol runs into the first five wolves, frightened by their huge size and mighty muscles. They run back and warn the Clans that the wolves will attack any day. The Clans, shocked and terrified, hide the queens, elders, and kits in a safe place while the warriors, apprentices, and Clan officials stay and fight. :A huge battle emerges within RiverClan territory. All five clans and the Gangs meet the entire wolf pack there, ready to fight. The fight begans and most cats are killed. The rogues, loners, and kittypets nearby even help. Every other can is slayed by the huge jaws. And even quite a few wolves are killed. Soon, the Clans are almost completely dead and the wolves drive them out of the lake, sending them wandering for a new territory. All their friends and kin ripped from their lives and trampled on, ripped into, and eaten by the wolves. :The wanderers find their own territory and start the Clans all over again, clean and new, while the wolves happily feast on the dead cats and settle into their comfortable new territory. MUST read Every user can keep the cats they have roleplayed in the past month of today, March 22th, 2011. Only past then and this day. Hawkfire98 :Lightstep, Locustfire, Quailkit, Delgado, Bright Shadow, Running Mouse, Geckokit and Zigzag, Robin, Blizzardkit, Deadly Burn, and Todd. Icestorm :Dawnheart, Troutleap, Whitefire, Iceshine, Emberkit, Wolfshadow, Thunderkit, and Juliana, Leopardspots, Chii, Hawkthroat, Smokeflight, Jaystrike, Breezekit, Brackencloud, Honeyfrost, Frostfall Echo :Shaymin, Softwish, Silkykit, Sally Bones, Howling Wolf, Echowind, Andera, Razor, Varjak Paw, Rabbit-tail ,Redkit, Seirra Satsu :Shadowfeather, Shadowheart, Viperstrike, Stormsurge, Kaito, Bullkit, Bird :Birdwing, Eddie, Rush, Mousekit, Leafkit, Twister, and Mistshine. Aurora Mistypaw Sage : Mudpaw, Sneerkit, Yew. Maple :Mosskit, Cherryfrost, Skywind, Foxcloud, Oceanbreeze and Firespark Bracken- :Cypresspaw Mintfeather Dustblaze Branchpaw Heatherdawn Bramblestrike Keiichi Pineshadow Darkstrike Shadekit Lightningfang Heatherdawn Ravenstorm Redblade Fox :Foxpaw, Jasmine, Jack, Evilpaw, Shadowpaw, Everett, Hudson, Darkpaw, Frostflash, Gabriel, Summer, and Amy Moss :Silversong, Silentkit Bloodclaw :Bloodclaw, Flamekit (WC) Whitekit (RC)(Page not made yet) Nightfall :Flarecloud, Driftcloud, Batkit, Brindlewing, Fennelheart, Cloudstar, Kuruka, Pheasantwing, Spottedpaw, Midnight, Opalkit, Wildkit, Courserkit, Sparkfire, Whisperkit, Orchidbloom, Flintshade, Larkflight. Nightshine :Tawnywing, Rabbitspring, Silverfern, Sootpaw, Owlkit, Featherstep, Cricketwing,Briarshade, Smallstorm, Lightfang, Darkfrost, Cloudwisp, Cherrybloom, Gorseflower Nighty98 :Spiderstep, Sunpaw, Barleypaw, Nightfang, Moon (They might return to TC) Crowmask, Thistleheart and Silver SnowStorm :Snowstorm, Lightning that Burns Sky,Rosevine,Sunsky,Runningpaw Adderpaw :Tigerkit (RC), Cedarkit, Sparrowpaw, Whitekit (SkC), Porcupine Comments, questions, concerns, or disagreements? Please tell me! I just dont know about it.... I actually love all my cats and want to keep them o.o and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿I'm sorry, but the Clans are so cluttered up with useless cats. And nothing exciting is happening. I want to start over. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. ''Lots of cats are just plain useless. Nobody RPS them. Everyone does it, you just have to kill them off. Pokemon Black and White! 22:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm ok and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be more then seven, like pick the ones you roleplay most Cause some of us dont want our charries to die LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) But the Clans would still be cluttered. I'd like to use as least as possible. What if I changed the limit to eight? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that'd be better 'LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Are all the wolves in Echo's Pack? ( I want to start making some. :P) -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 01:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Of course not! I'll make a page for the wolf pack temporarily and we'll delete it when the plot's over, since this is a WARRIOR CAT site. Make your wolf, go have fun! :D [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) As all of you should know, this plot may or may not happen. So please wait until we discuss it all together Nightshine 01:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Night Shine's got a point. We should wait for all admins. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Nightshine lighten up, after all this is fun '''LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 13:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, lighten up. I'll talk to Nightfall and Echo about this and see what they think, okay? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 14:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Guys be serious here. And stop telling me to 'lighten up' it's not going to make me change my mind or anything. If we go through with this whole idea then the whole wiki will pretty much start over--Nightshine 00:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Exactly! :) Everything here has gotten out-of-control and ridiculous. Don't you miss the old days when the wiki was created? How spacey and roomy it was? I do! I want to start all over. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) -pokes Hawk and whispers- Nightshine wasn't one of the first peeps. She came in April/March. 'Pokemon Black and White!' 02:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I actually came in February, but that's not the point. The point is that we shouldn't just throw away everything that has happened on this wiki just because one user wants it to be so Nightshine 03:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) HAH, one user? *pokes Echo pack :3* Echo, Bird, Ice, and several other users agree! We can't just stop this whole plan because ONE USER disagrees. (HAWKEY) I'm just saying that it is a pretty selfish thing to do; to suggest everyone kill off all their cats just because some of you feel bored here Nightshine 03:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Night Shines right. Perhaps we should do a clean-out in every clan? I roleplay my characters, so im fine. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's not just Nightshine who has to lighten up, it's all of you. Take this seriously and take into consideration Nightshine's point. I agree with Hawk and Echo, Nightshine, it isn't that selfish. We want to start over, as it is cluttered up with cats nobody even roleplays. :Fox: Um...no. Cleanups don't work. If we try to start one, no one will particapte and the storage thing isn't helping out. Links just stay there until a person claims their character back, that's pretty stupid. :And anyways, it's a fresh new start, with actual /roleplaying/. They aren't bored here, this wiki is just so cluttered up and it's time to begin. :But if this plan goes on, then /all/ of you /will/ help clean up this wiki. Editing pages, grammar, and such. A new start for the Clans means a new start for the Wiki. Icestorm :Okay, I know late entrance xD Okay, for the plot: I think it's a great idea! Epic battles, terrible losses, suspense, makes for a good story and a fun role play. For the conditions: that is ''completely unfair. Nightshine is right, we shouldn't have to give up the characters we've become so attached to especially if we role play them, they have families, ect. I love all my role plays and role play them each frequently. I'm planning for four of my characters to die soon; each will have something to do with the wolf attack. I think what we should do for a clean out is have something like a deadline; if there is a cat who hasn't been role played in three weeks at all, we can consider deleting them. (Just for this one occasion) The plot is good, but seriously guys, this whole "you may only have eight cats or we'll delete them all" is just ridiculous, unjust, unfair, and I will not stand for it. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ﻿I'm sorry, but the Clans are so cluttered up with useless cats. And nothing exciting is happening. I want to start over. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) THat's pretty much it. the entire reason we're starting over, and if you aren't going to cooaprate with this idea, then we will delete the cats and we won't tolerate anything -blinks- thats pretty much /how/ it's going to go. [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 03:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay now ''that is unfair. You can't just go around deleting all of the articles just because we don't agree with the idea. I really think you should think about what you are really suggesting here before just starting the whole plot --Nightshine 03:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Nightshine and Nightfall it isn't fair. Adder 03:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) yea how about just like users with more than a certain number of cats have to delete 1 cuz some people want to keep their characters --bracken--~ 03:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay, guys calm down! Chillax! This wasn't meant to start a brew-ha-ha. First off, I realize setting a limit for characters is very wrong. How about this: ONLY KEEP YOUR CATS IF YOU HAVE ROLEPLAYED THEM/EDITED THEIR HISTORY IN THE PAST MONTH Hows this? I think it could be a nice idea. :3 [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) That seems fair :3 i agree with that. If we all agree on this, this all work out in the end. Also, you are kinda right. Nothing exciting is happening, it kinda got dull all of a sudden. Does everyone agree?? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't, sorry. I think we should have a limit, perhaps like twelve each or the characters you roleplay very frequently? [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 22:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good... I like the characters you play frequently, like for instance, i've NEVER RP'd Blood. So he can get killed. I agree. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, this is better. Seriously guys, were you just having a bad day or something? Deleting users role plays against their will and without the agreement of two administrators is just horrible. Ice has a point, I suppose we could have a higher limit, but I like the idea of just keeping the characters that you've role play frequently better. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 06:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Me too. I agree with Nightfall and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I think there should be a limit of 12-14, because sometimes, you do roleplay your characters, but nothing significant happens enough to change the history or the page. Sometimes it's just the regular hunting, patrols, and hanging out in camp, and some roleplay sessions only last a couple minutes. That's still RPing, and maybe that's as much roleplaying time a user can squeeze into their schedule. --ShodnI can't stand him, I hate him, I need to escape! 18:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) That seems fair. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 00:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You know, when I left I requested all my roleplays (around 30 or so) be deleted or given away. Not a single one was. A site-wide clean-up just simply will not work. People are going to disagree, get pissed off, even leave, only because they have too many characters. There does need to be a limit from here on out. But there were regulations set up ages ago that weren't even followed. This site has more people now, and it's going to work even less. Personally I'm all for a fresh new start, seeing as I never roleplay the ones I have. But if we're going to have a fresh new start, why not do it somewhere else? Start from scratch (and then some) rather than delete everything here? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!]] 02:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Dalton: I'm 50/50 on this. If we have a new site, I agree it will be rfresh, but the images will have to be re-done (not the project status),the articles. We can add just the history we want to keep to our articles on the /new/ wiki. And if so, we're going to have to upload images again, if you still have them. I call creating it 8D '''Icy123 22:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Delete ALL of our characters? Can't we save some? -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 01:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I will help clean up the pages if this plot happens, i dont want everyone to take so long deleting all the pages, so i will volenteer. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) This is just plain unfair. 11:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) (Please log in^^) Anyways, I think a cleanout would be good, but we shouldn't have a HUGE plot in order to do it. I think that the best method for cleanup would be to start with the cats belonging to the users who have left. From there, we can move to the semi-active people, and then onto the most active people. I also belive that each person should be responsible for thier owns cats (This is, if they are active). Concering Ariticle deletion- Articles should only be deleted if 1) No other cat's page links to them, or 2) They are just plain spam. In order to prevent redlinks on Cat's pages, we should simply (instead of deleting the inactive/leaving person's cats) change thier satus to deceased- death of natural causes. I think the Adoption center is an ok idea, but it doesnt really solve the problem of too many cats, as it merely passes the cat from the paws of one user to the next. Also, whenever a person leaves THEY need to change their cat's satus to deceased, and give whatever cats they'd like to give to other people discreetly, not in a free-for-all blog. So, that's my opion, it doesn't nessicarly mean we have to do it that way. - 01:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ummm does this have anything to do with rouges? ''I do not want to delet any of my characters and I don't understand why I should. I don't have many, and only two in the tribe. Tigerfur of Bloodclan 02:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I like your idea, Darkcloud The plot idea sort of just dropped a month or so ago, so everybody, you don't need to worry about your cats just randomly and unfairly being deleted. Okay, Dark: I really like where you're thinking is going. We should definitely start a clean out, and I favor the idea of changing the character's status to 'deceased', over the idea of deleting them all together [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 23:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signatures